


wake me up (before you go)

by love4blkpnk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, fluff? angst? something?, will continue this if anyone wants it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4blkpnk/pseuds/love4blkpnk
Summary: Jennie wakes up with a girlfriend she doesn't remember.





	1. one

This morning is different.

Usually, there's some blaring, ear-splitting alarm that wakes Jennie Kim at the crack of dawn before even the sun has time to show itself. So when she feels her arm go numb as light shines through the window, she panics.

"Ah!"

She couldn't have been more startled as she opens her eyes.

Jennie yanks her arm in shock, failing in the attempt to free herself as it's met with resistance. The resistance is warm, smells like expensive shampoo—

There's someone in her bed.

Something about the atmosphere is unsettlingly peaceful as the girl next to her extends her arms — Jennie notices her pleasantly pitched voice as she moans into the stretch — and she wants to freak out. Raw fear creeps into her and possesses her actions as she observes her surroundings. 

But before she can even decide what to do, there's a lithe arm that snakes around her waist and holds her firmly.

"Good morning, baby."

"Excuse me?"

Jennie's formal tone makes the girl look up at her from the embrace, and as she sees the unrecognizable face for the first time, she almost loses her voice. The shock makes the little hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention as the girl looks at her with the most loving expression she has ever seen from a stranger. All of a sudden, she stutters.

"I'm... This isn't..."

Jennie really wishes she could pick a better time to be shy and flustered as the girl stares at her with both worry and curiosity in her eyes. 

"What's wrong?"

The girl presses her lips to her left cheek tenderly, and Jennie is so scared out of her mind that she doesn't know what to say anymore. The urge to run out instinctually comes to her as an idea, but she quickly tries to access the situation before her body can move faster than her thoughts. 

She starts by inching herself closer to the other side of the bed, untangling her arm from the embrace.

"I'm sorry, but... Who are you?" 

"Roseanne Park, the one and only."

Jennie tunes out the girl's playful tone as she cautiously raises her hand to grab her own loose sleeping shirt making sure she was still wearing clothing.

"Did we do something last night?"

Roseanne only giggles as she reaches over and grabs the other girl, dragging her towards the center of the mattress with ease. 

"Stop playing games, babe!" 

She sits on top of Jennie's stomach and grins so excitedly that Jennie is pretty sure this stranger's smile rivals the sunshine coming through the window. 

At that moment, she knew the girl didn't mean any harm, but her confusion is still greater than her relief. The gears turning in Jennie's head are practically visible as she glances around the room for clues. 

"Babe? Are we dating?" 

Roseanne tilts her head, and her eyebrows furrow in concern. She reaches towards Jennie's hesitant face to caress her cheek comfortingly, and Roseanne tries to get the other girl to look in her eyes. 

Of all the girlfriends and boyfriends and crushes Jennie has ever had, none of them looked at her like Roseanne does, and she's not too sure what to feel when the realization hits her.

It almost feels too intimate, and she would've backed away slowly if it weren't for the bed.

"Did you have a bad dream?" 

"I... I don't..."

Roseanne leans over to kiss Jennie's forehead before sliding off of both her and the bed. She stands, straightening her oversized t-shirt, and smiles. 

"I'll give you time to wake up. I'll go make breakfast, okay?" 

Jennie nods. She needs time to think.

"I love you, Jennie."

They look at each other — one with a blank stare and one with a longing gaze. 

The reply she's looking for doesn't come, so Roseanne walks out of the room, shoving the door shut with a sigh. 

As soon as she hears the click, Jennie loses her mind. 

She finds this girl everywhere.

She frantically checks her phone, and all she sees are images from moments she clearly remembers with people she's known her whole life. The only person she doesn't remember is Roseanne, but the girl with dark brown hair and a bright smile is in every single picture. 

She's the receiver of the latest "I love you" text, and Jennie had called her last night.

She's in the lockscreen picture where she's kissing Jennie on the cheek, and Jennie's smile tells her that she was happier in that photograph than she has ever been. The intertwined hands wearing couple rings says it all. 

She's in her contacts saved as Rosie with a heart next to it, and Jennie can't figure out why. 

There's a temporary moment of relaxation that occurs when she scrolls through her contacts and sees a familiar name. It takes her ten seconds to decide to call her best friend to get a hold of this situation. When she hears the dial tone, her anxiety only increases.

She hears a silly and familiar voice that greets her like a goofball. 

"Jennie Kim!" 

"Jisoo!" 

Jennie almost screams into the cellphone. 

"Listen. I just woke up with a stranger in my bed. This has to be some sort of joke," she takes a break to inhale. "She kissed me, Jisoo, she kissed me! She called me babe! She's on my phone and—" 

"Jennie," the name flows through Jisoo's voice as a chuckle, and the lost girl pouts because she can't find the light in the situation.

"She called you babe? Are you talking about Rosie?"

"What?" 

"Roseanne Park? Chaeyoung? Your girlfriend?" 

She almost chokes on her own saliva upon hearing the last word. 

"Girlfriend? I have a girlfriend?" 

"Don't be dumb, Jen."

"I just..." 

Her voice cracks and trails off, and it's so uncharacteristic that even the trickster Jisoo starts to worry.

"Did something happen between you two? Do you need me to come over?" 

"No, no," she rushes to respond, not one to want to inconvenience others. "I'll be... fine. Sorry to bother you."

"Anything for you, turd face. Talk to you later."

Jisoo ends the call and leaves a distraught Jennie hanging. Slowly, she puts her phone back on the nightstand, and she flops back on her bed to gaze at the ceiling.

There are so many things running through her head that she can't keep up. Is this a dream? Is this a prank? Is she hallucinating? Or did something—

"Jennie! Breakfast!" 

She hears a voice calling from the kitchen.

"I'm... I'm coming."

Her voice is only loud enough for her to hear, but she starts to walk out of the room anyway. 

She's nearly sure this isn't a dream anymore as she walks toward the kitchen and smells sizzling bacon.

"Are you all awake now?" 

Roseanne sets the last plate on the table before beaming at Jennie, who looks away quickly. 

"Um... yeah. I'm okay now, thanks for asking."

Jennie is surprised at her own tone of voice. It's the kind of voice she used when she tried to kiss up to professors in college, and she coughs as she tries to get rid of the awkward je ne sais quoi coming from her vocal cords. Before she has a chance to sit down at the table, Roseanne approaches and kisses her on the forehead. 

It leaves her stunned, facial expression completely frozen. They both notice the inevitable silence that follows, and it makes Jennie so unbearably uncomfortable that she takes two steps back. As the other girl turns away, Roseanne swears she can feel her heart break as the pain of rejection hits her like a train.

Once again without a response, Roseanne defeatedly pulls up a chair and gestures nonchalantly at Jennie to take a seat.

"Sit."

Jennie starts to feel more like the stranger as Roseanne waits for her to take the first bite.

During the entire meal, Jennie can't tell whether the food is going in or up her nose. She sits with such perfect posture that ballerinas would be envious, and she eats so politely that it doesn't even seem like she's in her own house. 

She takes little glances at Roseanne that don't go unnoticed.

"Jennie."

Hearing her name makes her cautiously glance up from poking at her eggs.

"Did I do something wrong?" 

Jennie refocuses her line of vision on Roseanne's face, and her features express nothing but genuine concern and guilt. It makes her choke up, and suddenly it's difficult to breathe. She keeps her eyes on Roseanne's, but her lips don't move.

"You haven't kissed me back all morning," Roseanne's voice starts to shake out of hurt.

"I've been trying to be quiet about it, _really_ , but I can't take it anymore. I don't like this game you're playing, Jennie Kim. And if you really love me, you'll stop, because I'm tired of this." 

Roseanne takes a sip of water to collect herself. The outburst is sudden to Jennie who could only focus on herself the entire morning. She tries to act okay, but her nerves consume her voice. 

"I'm going to tell you the truth, okay?" 

Roseanne nods. 

"I don't know who you are. You must be mistaking me for another Jennie Kim or something, but I promise—" 

"There you go _again_ , Jennie!" 

Her tears begin to fall as she shouts hoarsely. It makes Jennie flinch as the once delicate voice increases in both volume and intensity exponentially. 

"I'm your _girlfriend_. We've been dating since high school, can't you at least be honest with me instead of acting like a kid?" 

Jennie wants to say more - "I am being honest!" - but she restraints as she comes to realize how sensitive the girl in front of her is to the situation. It's not a joke, she realizes, and now it's not clear who the victim of this prank is.

Roseanne hurriedly gets up to leave the table, but Jennie rises just as fast. 

There's a small voice in her head that tells her that Roseanne doesn't deserve this, that Roseanne doesn't deserve to be the of a joke that Jennie has gotten in, that Roseanne has done nothing wrong except for waking up this morning. 

"Rosie."

The girl turns back to look, her vision clouded by tears of disappointment. 

Something compels Jennie to kiss Roseanne, full on the lips, and as she leans in for the kiss, it makes her feel like she's the lead in a drama. It almost doesn't feel right as Roseanne pushes more into her, and Jennie can't seem to return the raw passion that she feels from the other.  

It makes Jennie feel like she's lying without words, but she still pulls away and pecks the tears trailing down the other girl's cheeks. 

"Roseanne... Rosie. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

Even Jennie doesn't know what she's sorry for. 

"I-I love you."

Jennie bites her lip after saying the words, and her conscience screams at her once Roseanne falls into her arms. 

"I love you too, Jennie." 

It comes through strained and vulnerable sobs.

"I love you..."

Jennie comforts the girlfriend she doesn't know.

***

It's been a week, and Jennie has given up on trying to tell Roseanne the truth. She rolls with it because she thinks she'll snap out of it eventually. It's still just a dream, and Jennie mentally tells herself not to get too invested in this situation because it'll disappear soon. 

Everything else about her life has been the exact same. She still has the same job as a composer, she still has the same friends and clients, and she still lives in the same apartment she always has since her twentieth birthday. 

Jennie has gotten used to another girl in her bed, another toothbrush next to hers, another plate at the dinner table. If she's being honest, she's actually grown to _like_ it instead. What she hasn't gotten used to is routinely acting like she loves her, and Jennie convinces herself by saying that, _maybe_ one day, if she keeps acting like she loves Roseanne, _maybe_ she really will. 

She tries to spend time learning about her, and she realizes they click a lot more than expected. Jennie isn't surprised that they have so much in common — they supposedly dated since high school, after all — but it fascinates Jennie more and more as she gets more interested in Roseanne as the days pass. 

The kisses and the "I love you" statements and the endless doting still doesn't come easy to Jennie, but she finds herself wanting to see and hear more of Roseanne's little smiles and chuckles. Jennie is starting to scare herself lately with how much she's okay with this thing — this girlfriend thing.

But it still doesn't answer the question of why this happened to her, and Jennie still wonders why.

The hardest part about this situation presents itself when Roseanne slips her hand under Jennie's nightshirt one Saturday night, grazing her fingertips over the delicate skin on Jennie's ribs. 

They talked today over dinner, and Jennie recalls the younger girl telling her about how rough her day was. It's not hard to put two and two together, she thinks, and she also thinks that she should've realized this would happen when a clingy Roseanne insisted on holding hands under the dining table. 

(Holding hands was not the only thing that happened at dinner, and what _did_ happen makes Jennie blush in retrospect.)

Roseanne kisses her on the lips as they lay down facing each other. 

"Jennie Kim." 

She whispers, so softly that even Jennie struggles to hear. It's dark aside from the moonlight coming through the window, but she knows that Roseanne is so close that their bodies are nearly pressing against each other.

Roseanne tries to bring her hand higher up on Jennie's body, but the girl holds her hand and brings it back down before it can go any further. 

There's a frustrated sigh that follows right after, and Jennie wraps her arms around the other girl's waist instead. 

"Not tonight, Rosie," she whispers, trying to act sleepy, but she knows that Roseanne is aware of how awake they both are. The rejected girl turns away from Jennie, removing herself from the embrace and tucking the blankets around herself more tightly than ever.

Jennie bites her lip as she tries to think of a way to comfort her once again. 

"I love you."

This time, Jennie is the one who doesn't get a response, and she starts to think that she now knows how Roseanne felt seven days ago.

***

Roseanne wakes up to a lightly snoring Jennie, smiling at the sight of her lazy girlfriend as the clock on the nightstand reads nine in the morning. She's upset about the previous night, but she tries her best to understand. As she always does. 

She pecks kisses all over Jennie, from her forehead to the tip of her nose to the spot under her ear. The older girl doesn't stir until Roseanne is holding her cheeks gently between her hands, and Jennie's nose scrunches as Roseanne giggles and kisses her lips. 

"Good morning," Jennie exhales as she stretches, arms extending in an awkward manner as Roseanne takes the opportunity to cuddle up against her exposed waist.

"Good morning," she responds as Jennie pecks her forehead and wraps an arm tightly around her. 

Jennie thinks she's starting to get good at this whole girlfriend thing, and the smile on Roseanne's face confirms her progress. 

It still doesn't feel right, but it doesn't feel wrong. Jennie wonders whether she'll ever come to truly love Roseanne, but she also wonders whether or not she'll ever wake up one day and be alone again. 

She'll go along with it, she decides, and as her girlfriend turns around in the silence and kisses her again, Jennie finally thinks that she can live with this joke — and she feels like it's more of a blessing now more than ever, with Roseanne in her arms and a smile on their faces. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I'm trying to decide whether I want to continue this or keep it as a one shot.)


	2. two (final)

It's Friday night, and Jennie is absolutely more than prepared to take a shower and go to bed. She's exhausted from running around at work today -- meeting this lyricist, fixing that melody, singing those guide vocals -- and she thinks to herself that she needs to sleep more than anyone right now. 

That thought only lasts an eight count until drunk Roseanne loudly stumbles through the front door before Jennie can even take off her shoes.

"Oh my gosh," she exhales in utter shock as one hand drops her purse and the other goes up to her heart. "Rosie, you scared me."

"Babe," Roseanne cries, high pitched and needy. "Babe, babe, babe..."

Jennie catches her girlfriend as she stumbles over. She tries to hold her up as she locks the door behind them, and Jennie slowly crouches down to let Roseanne sit on the floor. 

As she finally grabs the opportunity to take a good look at Roseanne's face, she notices how her eyelids droop and how her lips are pursed in a pout, grumbling and whining incoherently. Instinctually, Jennie leans in to kiss her forehead, hoping it'll snap the drunk girl out of her tipsy trance.

Jennie's never seen her like this before. It's past midnight, and there hasn't been a night this past month where Roseanne came home later from work than Jennie. Her fatigue is washed away when she sees how vulnerable her girlfriend is, and Jennie vows to take care of her now and ask questions in the morning.

The younger of the two can barely sit up as her head tilts forward, and Jennie notices the smell of alcohol on her breath as she tries to take both of their shoes off. After a couple seconds of struggling with straps and laces, the older girl helps Roseanne rise from the ground and lies her down on the couch. Jennie leans over the intoxicated girl, the dainty scent of her floral shampoo still lingering in her hair, and she genuinely tries her best to make her comfortable. 

"Jennie. You're so beautiful," Roseanne mumbles lovingly as she brings a sloppy hand up to sweetly stroke the other girl's cheek. Blushing subconsciously, Jennie's shy demeanor makes Roseanne's poker face turn into a goofy smile.

"Hah," Roseanne exhales. "You're so cute. So cute."

"I know, baby. I know."

"Do you know what else you should know?"

She roughly pulls Jennie to sit on the couch next to her extended legs and presses down on the girl's shoulder so she can lift herself to sit up. With Roseanne's lips next to her ear, Jennie gets goosebumps all over her body out of both fear and anticipation. 

"I'll never leave you, you know? And I've done some bad things, but I promise..."

She abruptly stops and holds up a pinky that pokes into the side of Jennie's face.

"Pinky, pinky promise! That I'll never leave you. You know that, right, Jennie?" 

There's a loud thud of her upper body falling back into the cushions of the couch, and Roseanne has fallen asleep without getting a reply. 

Bad things?

Jennie takes a long gaze at her sleeping lover, and her mind goes blank as the words replay in her mind.

Bad things. 

It makes her stomach churn in confusion, but she reluctantly swallows the feeling and inhales deeply. 

"I don't know how or why, but I'm here for you, Rosie," Jennie whispers, gently squeezing Roseanne's hand as she runs her thumb over the knuckles.

She swears she feels Roseanne squeeze back, but Jennie lets go of her grip as she goes to grab a wet washcloth.

***

It's morning now, and the scene is oddly familiar to Jennie as Roseanne is laying over her arm. Rather than trying to pull away from the pins and needles this time, she snuggles into the crook of Roseanne's neck. The younger girl must've found her way back to the bed sometime during the night. 

The words Roseanne had said are still in the back of Jennie's mind, and the more she thinks about it, the more it leaves a bad taste in her mouth. She finally decided just to roll with the punches and keep going in life, but since Roseanne had brought it up, she hasn't been able to stop wondering again. 

(She's not sure what "it" is, but she thinks anything that comes out of a drunk Roseanne's mouth keeps her on edge.)

(She also thinks that "curiosity killed the Jennie" will be engraved on her tombstone someday.)

Jennie hears the sound of the clouds crying outside, and their tears play a soft harmony that makes a perfect accompaniment to their lazy morning. She imagines her worries written in chalk on a sidewalk, slowly getting washed away by the rain. The thought of her concerns being erased in an instant makes Jennie crack a slight smile, and her expression only brightens as she feels Roseanne move.

"Are you awake, Princess?"

"Yes," she grumbles hoarsely, still wearing her tight skinny jeans and uncomfortable jewelry from the previous night. "I feel like I'm dead, though." 

"Do you remember what happened last night?" 

Roseanne hesitantly pauses for a second before responding. 

"Do I want to?" 

"Maybe," Jennie chuckles at the question. "You were insanely drunk. I don't think you could've walked two steps without falling over."

"Wow."

"Yup."

Dramatically, Roseanne grabs her head with her hands and groans.

"I'm so dumb, Jennie. This hangover is killer."

"What made you drink so much?" 

There's a brief moment of silence in which Jennie bites her bottom lip.

"Would it be bad if I say I don't remember?" 

"Yes," Jennie deadpans.

Feigning fear, Roseanne turns to her girlfriend as she pretends to bite her fist out of nervousness, and Jennie's blank face turns into a fit of giggles.

"Yikes."

"Yikes is right," Jennie agrees, mimicking the smile that's on Roseanne's face. 

"But really," she now starts with a less playful tone that immediately grabs her girlfriend's undivided attention. "What happened last night?" 

"It was nothing. Just drinking, you know? I had... a lot on my mind." 

"With who?" 

"No one."

"And you couldn't drink at home instead?" 

Jennie's tone was accusatory, yet concerned. She feels a bit bad about it as Roseanne frowns, but she tries to stay as firm as possible.

"Sorry. I didn't want to make you feel bad." 

"I could've taken care of you. You make me feel bad when you drink alone."

"Sorry. I just didn't think it through."

Roseanne holds her breath anxiously as she hears Jennie's deep sigh. The exhale is a mix of frustration and worry at all the thoughts in her mind.

"Please don't get too drunk anymore, okay?" 

"Awww," the younger girl sits up, using one hand to prop up her upper body and the other to stroke Jennie's cheek. "Are you worrying about me right now, babe?" 

"Only because you're worrisome," Jennie responds to the question as she sits up as well, shifting her weight to lean against the headboard. "Don't flatter yourself."

Watching Roseanne laugh, Jennie smiles in relief at the lightened atmosphere. She's glad they haven't seriously fought about anything yet, and she's thankful that tonight's fiasco didn't change that for them. However, this lack of deep interaction comes as a double-edged sword; they hadn't had many in-depth conversations either. 

"Rosie, do you love me?" 

Jennie starts the discussion out of the blue, feeling the time is right, and Roseanne doesn't show a hint of hesitation in her reply at the spontaneous topic change.

"Do you think I do?" 

As if gravity was compelling them to do so, they both reached for the other's hand at the same time, intertwining them subconsciously. 

"I'd hope so," the older says.

"Then I do."

"What if I thought you didn't love me?" 

This time, Roseanne swallows a lump in her throat, which doesn't go unnoticed by her girlfriend.

"Then that would mean I'm doing something wrong." 

"Can you promise me that you'll listen?" 

"I promise you that I'll always listen," the younger pledges in a heartbeat as she makes her way into Jennie's lap, facing her girlfriend directly. Delicately, Jennie's free hand makes her way to Roseanne's waist. 

(She knows that Roseanne would be sitting up just fine without her weak hand holding her there, but it gives Jennie a sense of security that she won't disappear.)

"No laughing."

"Okay." 

"No yelling."

"Okay."

"No thinking I'm joking?"

Roseanne beams reassuringly.

"Alright, Jennie."

"You promise, right?" 

"Jennie..."

Intending to be more convincing, Roseanne initiates a chaste kiss that ends with a peck on the forehead as a finale.

"I love you, and I promise. What is it?" 

Jennie doesn't know what she wants to get out of this conversation, but Roseanne's open ears encourage her to break past the seal of her lips.

"Have you ever woken up one day and just... I don't know, um... felt like your world wasn't the same?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Like... everything around you says one thing, but your memories say another. That kind of...  thing?" 

Jennie's eyes trail to their grip of each other's hands, hers squeezing Roseanne's a little tighter than before.

"What happened?" 

"Y-You remember that day when I thought you were a stranger?" 

"Yeah."

"And you thought I was joking around?" 

"Yeah..."

Jennie slowly closes her eyes to collect herself. As she tries to organize what she wants to say, it jumbles in her head and rolls off her tongue too rapidly for her to realize. 

"That was real. I meant every word I said that day. I woke up, and you were next to me, and I didn't know what to do or who you were, and..." 

Moving her hand from the waist, Jennie opts for reaching up to Roseanne's face to hold her cheek in her hand. She tried to study her lover's expression, but it was such a complicated display of emotions that she couldn't read it no matter how hard she tried. 

"I didn't want to hurt you. I still don't want to hurt you."

"So... you don't remember me?" 

Roseanne's voice breaks as her voice swells with pain and shock.

"I really didn't. But this entire month has been filled with so many nice memories, Roseanne, and I didn't even need years to come to love you. The more I felt your feelings for me, the more I felt myself returning them."

"Jennie, do you love me?" 

The question almost makes Jennie cry. 

"What?" 

Her tone is shaky and unstable, and it reflects her emotions towards the conversation.

"I asked if you love me." 

"I do," Jennie says with utmost confidence, with no stuttering and no doubt. "I've grown to love you so much. More than I thought I'd ever love anyone."

This time, Roseanne is the one who begins to tremble, and her voice gradually fades into a meek whisper.

"Would you be... mad at me? If I told you a secret?" 

"It depends on the secret. But I promise I'll listen first."

Roseanne presses her lips to Jennie's, attempting to speak a thousand words with the action before she unwillingly pulls away. Her eyes full of tears that endlessly run off her eyes, and as they drip onto Jennie's nightgown, her heart breaks more and more.

"I made you forget me."

"You what?" 

"I made you forget me."

Jennie looks directly at Roseanne. It takes her a second to fully absorb the sentence, the five words that have her heart asking why and her mind asking how. 

She looks up at the ceiling, her mind as empty as the white walls of the room, and she has never wondered more than she does now.

The room spins. 

"I loved you. I still love you."

Upon placing a kiss on the top of Jennie's head, Roseanne leans back to face the older girl.

(And her biggest fear, but she doesn't want to admit that.) 

"You... used to be suicidal. It was really hard seeing you coming home every night so depressed and exhausted. It made me hurt even more that, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't cheer you up. Nothing could cheer you up back then." 

The news makes Jennie's heart drop. The shock is evident on both her face full of tears and her gulp full of surprise. She tilts her head downwards, trying to avoid Roseanne's equally emotional gaze, but the younger girl continues to stare as she tries to carry on with her explanation.

"It was just... I wanted to help you. I pulled a few strings, and I was finally able to do something about it one night. I did it while you were asleep. The next day when you woke up and forgot who I was, I really felt like you were goofing around. Which made me think it worked completely." 

Jennie hears Roseanne chuckle at the memory, but it's not cheerful laughter filled with love and happiness anymore. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Roseanne turn away to face the window.

"Even though you seemed happier, you really started acting like I was a stranger. It made me feel so uncomfortable. The truth only hit me when I heard you on the phone with Jisoo that there was a side effect."

The moment Jennie looks back up is when Roseanne continues.

"You forgot me."

The rain outside stops, and so does the world around them.

"When I yelled at you and cried that day, I thought I could snap you out of it. Then days passed. Weeks passed. I realized that you might not remember me at all. But I promised myself to be patient. I didn't want you to relapse back into depression," she pauses. 

"And if you have to forget me to be happy, then I'm more than okay with it."

"I love you, Jennie. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an explanation, and maybe you'll never forgive me. But that's okay."

"My... My biggest fear was that you wouldn't come to love me again. Selfish, right?"

Jennie lets go of Roseanne's hand as she wraps her arms around the girl's waist, bringing her into the most soothing embrace her uncertain arms could provide. 

"I'm... I'm sorry, Jennie," she whispers right next to her ear. 

"What do you mean you're sorry?"

Putting on a facade of bravery, Jennie fights herself to speak. 

"You saved me. I'm alive and happy because of you. If everything you're saying is true, then I should be nothing but thankful."

Roseanne doesn't move.

"Rosie, look at me."

Jennie patiently waits until Roseanne lifts her defeated gaze up to her own eyes of determination. 

"We can make it through this together. Neither of us has a reason to be sorry, okay?"

Once again, she waits for Roseanne's nod.

"We'll make new memories. I don't remember the past, but we still have the future." 

Jennie grabs Roseanne's hands, her enthusiastic grip now full of hope and vigor. 

"And I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone but you."

The oldest of the two sounds so positive, so determined, so strong. It makes Roseanne genuinely happy for the first time since the conversation started, and they passionately hug as Jennie leans forward. 

"I don't deserve you," Roseanne mumbles.

"Don't say that," Jennie snaps as her tears dry.

As if on cue, their stomachs grumble in unison, completely erasing whatever is left of the elephant in the room. 

"I think we need breakfast."

Roseanne laughs in approval as she gets off the bed, Jennie following close behind as she always does.

(They both knew they'd always have each other as they rush into the kitchen, hand in hand, with love in their hearts and hopes for their future.)

( _Their future._ Together.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, this is awful. I promise I'll write better Chaennie and BLACKPINK fics in the future. Thank you guys for your overwhelming support for this short and lousy two-shot, and I hope to see you with a new story very soon!


End file.
